Guillard VS Gaethje 2
by Ififall
Summary: Justin Gaethje/Melvin Guillard Fanfiction. Guillard and Gaethje face off again in private...


**A/N: **Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

**A/N:** Gaethje is Pronounced, "Gay-Chi"

* * *

**"I Owe anybody the shot and if Melvin wants it, we've trained together before. He's the most explosive 155 Pounder in the world. I'M the best 155 pounder in the world. What more could MMA fans ask for?"- **Justin Gaethje Quote.

* * *

They were former Team-mates. Justin Gaethje had been crushing on Guillard since they first met. It was an honour to train with him in the beginning. Gaethje was invited to move in to the same MMA Training Fighter house. He'd seen Guillard on Television. He couldn't believe that he would be training with a UFC veteran.

But training with Melvin wasn't all it was made out to be. Guillard really didn't give a crap about safety. He swung and hit like a Ton of bricks. A lot of fighters got injured fighting with him. But Justin liked that risk. Until One day, Melvin used his Judo. One minute, Justin was on top. Using his **wrestling.**

* * *

The next minute, Melvin had used his hands to push himself back up on the cage.

"Foul" Justin said.

"Foul **this**" Melvin said throwing Justin with a hip toss. It hurt like hell. But Justin Gaethje was not going to give up. He kept Melvin on his feet for most of the round, even though Melvin had the upper hand. The day that Melvin moved out was a relief, but Justin did help him to pack.

"So you, moving to Jackson's Gym?" Justin asked.

* * *

"Yeah, It going to be better than **this** shit-hole" Melvin said.

"Well...see ya then" Justin said holding out his hand.

"Whatever" Melvin said dryly. He ignored his hand. He began to turn away, but Justin turned Melvin back around. Melvin looked pissed off. That's why Justin was surprised when Melvin kissed him. He thought about bringing Melvin closer, but before he could raise his hand, Melvin was gone.

* * *

Justin didn't see Melvin much after that. If Melvin saw him at an MMA event Melvin would just ignore him. Justin kept tabs on Melvin's career. When the **UFC** put Melvin on a Main Card,** everyone** knew about it. So a few years later, Melvin was publicly cut from the UFC. Everyone found out about it the day after.

By then Justin was fighting in WSOF which stood for the **"World Series Of Fighting"** He knew they would want Melvin. Within days they got him. Justin knew that sooner or later Melvin would be coming for him. Melvin's first fight in WSOF was against Gesias Cavalcante. Justin watched it. Melvin came out Strong, but so did Gesias towards the end of Round One.

* * *

Then Melvin caught Gesias in the Second round. It was controversial but it stayed a win. With that win, Melvin called out Justin.

**"I want the title, and I'll put on a show to get it"** Melvin said. It wasn't long before Justin's manager gave him the news. Justin was hoping for a smooth training camp but Melvin's comments all the way through didn't help.

* * *

Melvin said...

**"Justin's nowhere near my Level"**

**"I'm A List. Gaethje's B- list"**

**"WSOF should just give me the B-list belt to be honest. It would save Gaethje a lot of pain and embarrassment"**

* * *

Those comments didn't help and Justin was determined to confront Guillard on the WSOF **"Conference call"** Where both fighters got to talk to each other on the phone.

"So you said I'm B list...WSOF is** B list**?" Justin asked.

"I don't respect one of the Vice Presidents taking a Jab at me about how I do interviews. I don't care what organisation I fight for. I'm a fighter. I don't back down from anyone. I've got over Two Hundred MMA fights. Gaethje is **Fifteen and Zero**. I was **Twenty Two and Zero** when I was Eighteen. Records don't mean shit" Melvin said.

* * *

"You're not on my level. I wouldn't say it, if I didn't believe it" Justin said.

"You had plenty of time to say this to my face. But now you're coming out and saying this? I Beat Cavalcante. I'm a challenger because I put myself in the position to be challenger" Melvin said.

"You were **given** this position" Gaethje said.

* * *

"I don't have shit to prove to you Justin. I've heard it. I go around town and people still think that I'm a UFC Fighter. So I tell them no, I'm in WSOF Now. And they're like: Great, who are you fighting and I say I'm fighting Justin Gaethje...

"And they say: **Who the fuck is Justin Gaethje?"**

"Justin you're a Light-weight Champion of an organisation and no-one knows who you are. After Saturday. **Still** no-one will know who you are. Because I'm going to be the Champ" Melvin said.

* * *

"I'm gonna put you to sleep Melvin, that's a promise" Gaethje said.

They was a lot of hype for this fight. But Justin told himself to keep calm. He attacked Melvin from the outside. He played it smart. Melvin didn't stand and bang as much as he thought. Justin was able to stalk Guillard most of the time. In Round Three, Justin went after the left leg of Guillard.

Gaethje remembered to defend. When Melvin went for a Take-down, Justin reversed it. He kicked at Melvin's leg's chopping him down until Melvin backed away in pain. He punched and kicked Melvin's Calve muscle until the bell rang.

* * *

**"The Winner by split decision...And Still!...The Light-Weight Champion of the World...Justin "The High-Light" Gaethje!"** The Announcer said.

Justin celebrated with his Training Camp and his friends. But he said he as going to get an early night. That wasn't **really** true. He wanted to check on Melvin, in Private. Unsure, he went to Melvin's hotel room and knocked on the door. To his surprise Miesha Tate answered the door.

"Hey..." Justin said. Miesha Tate was looking hot as always. But he wondered what she was doing there.

* * *

"Hi...Melvin's in his room. You really did a number on him" Miesha said.

"Sorry...umm...can I see him?" Justin asked. Miesha nodded. Both fighters walked to Melvin's room. Justin felt a little sorry for him. Melvin was lying on the bed watching TV. He had shorts on that were pulled up higher. Justin told himself that he **wasn't** turned on. Melvin was pretty much covered in ice-packs from the waist down.

"Hey Guillard" Justin said.

* * *

"How you doing Gaethje?" Melvin asked.

"Better than you" Justin said. He quickly looked at Miesha who then made an excuse and left them alone.

"I'll call you later Tate" Melvin said. Miesha nodded. It didn't stop Gaethje from asking a few questions when she left.

* * *

"So...Tate's...your Girl-friend now?" Justin asked. He was surprised by **how much** he wanted to know about Miesha Tate...

"Like you give a shit" Melvin said. He shuffled to his right to grab the remote.

"You **know** I give a shit" Justin said.

He attempted to take the remote away but Melvin twisted his hand away. He frowned in pain and leaned back on the bed. Justin removed couple of Ice-packs and rested his hands on Melvin's thigh.

* * *

"Does it hurt?" Justin asked rubbing Melvin's thigh with his ring finger.

"Feels kind of numb to be honest" Melvin said.

Justin leaned over and licked the inside of Melvin's thigh. It was mostly wet and sticky from the Ice packs. He leaned up and removed Melvin's Ice-packs. He tossed them on a training bag. Then he went on the bed. Justin took his Trainers off and mounted Melvin.

* * *

"My legs are fucked Gaethje" Melvin said.

"It's won't hurt Guillard. Anyway, I'm not interested in your legs" Justin said.

He put his hand in Melvin's shorts and stroked his dick until Melvin gasped quickly. Justin tried to put his fingers in Melvin's mouth, but Melvin shook his head away. Taking Melvin's shorts off was a little tricky. Melvin swore as Justin removed his shorts from Melvin's swollen thighs, and left them at his knees.

* * *

Melvin spread himself. Justin was able to stick him fingers inside him. When he had a steady rhythm. When Guillard was wet enough. When he was sure that Melvin wanted it. He took his dick out of his Boxers.

Being wary of Melvin's thighs he pushed himself inside Melvin and steadied himself on Melvin. Justin leaned on Melvin's shoulders as he pushed himself further inside him.

* * *

He fucked Melvin slowly at first, he kissed Melvin's neck before putting his hand over his mouth. Melvin bit his hand.

"Okay...we're getting kinky...cool" Justin said moving his hand away. He slid his hand against Melvin's stomach as he rocked himself against the former UFC Fighter.

* * *

Melvin patted his back and Justin could see that Melvin was looking up at the ceiling for some reason. While Justin was pacing himself. He stroked Melvin again. Melvin was hard, but wasn't **spent.** Neither was Justin. When Justin got bored he pulled himself out.

He hadn't** finished** either and he couldn't be bothered to touch himself. He pulled his trousers up and made himself presentable. Less than Ten minutes later Miesha came back. Melvin had his shorts back on and Justin was in the middle of putting his Ice-packs back on.

* * *

"Miesha could you do this? I've gotta go" Justin said.

"**Re-match** Justin" Melvin said.

* * *

"**No** way, I'm too much for you Guillard" Justin said.

Justin said Goodbye to Meisha and Melvin and walked out. He didn't really want to see Melvin again. He could face Melvin Guillard in the Octagon, but he didn't want to see him anywhere else. It was over.

But was Melvin Guillard's** MMA career** over?


End file.
